totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzina Otwarcia
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 1! Deszczowy dzień. Wielki Van podjechał pod mur a z jego wnętrza wyszła Nastasia i Aisha. Nastasia: Czy myśmy dobrze zrobiły? Aisha: Oj nie pękaj! Będzie zabawnie! Nastasia: Pewnie tak. A gdzie ona? Aisha: Powinna już być. Wyjęła kluczyk z kieszonki. Po jego aktywowaniu brama przy której stały, otworzyła się. Spod ziemi wyłoniły się gigantyczne makiety imitujące miłe miasteczko. W rzeczywistości było odwrotnie. Nastasia: Ohh! Fajnie to się prezentuje. Aisha: Malowałyśmy to kilka dni, oby wytrzymała ta farba do czasu aż przyjadą. xd Jedna z wież zaświeciła się. Aisha: Tak! <3 Jest już! <3 Zaczynajmy! <3 Obie spowrotem wsiadły do Vana i wjechały do środka. Chwile później przez bramę przejechał autobus szkolny. Był on bardzo zadbany, jaka niespodzianka czekać będzie osoby które niedługo wysiądą w centralym punkcie miasta. Total Drama: Locked Terror! (Tutaj pojawi się Intro.) Plac główny Autobus zaparkował centralnie przed wieżą. Rozpogodziło się lekko ale fakt że było bardzo wcześnie i mgła pojawiła się wszędzie gdzie się dało. Nie pozwalał na dokładne ocenienie miejsca. Wszyscy którzy czekali w autobusie widzieli jedynie wesołe obrazki stojące przed murami. Dopóki więc mgła w mieście nie opadnie. Nie zdają sobie w pełni sprawy gdzie się znajdują. Pierwsze wyszły ponownie Aisha i Nastasia. Aisha: Zapraszamy zapraszamyy <3 Powiedziała w stronę autobusu by zachęcić ludzi do wyjścia. Nastasia: 'Będzie zajebiście, mówię wam <3 ''Podniosły tektury na których były napisane przyjazne teksty typu "Witajcie! Miło was tutaj gościć!". Tylko Nastasia miała jeszcze "Witamy w Hogwarcie". Szybko jednak to zmazała. Mały dywanik o kolorze krwi rozwinął się ze schodków w autobusie wprost na chodnik. ~~ (Notatka: Normalnie i grzecznie wychodzicie z autobusu, możecie się przywitać, oraz rozejrzeć ale nie dalej niż 4 metry od Autobusu. Czemu? Po co macie psuć sobie niespodziankę. Jedyne co jest widoczne przez mgłę to gigantyczna wieża do której na razie nie ma wstępu oraz autobus z którego możecie oczywiście wziąć walizki jeśli nie mieliście ich przy sobie. Jedyne co wam wiadome to fakt że mieliście być na obozie "przertwania w mieście", cokolwiek to znaczy. Im dalej będziecie stali, tym będzie większa mgła a więc nie oddalać się :3. Możecie oczywiście po pojawieniu się sobie rozmawiać. Liczymy na jak najwięcej osób które się pojawią! Macie czas do czwartku do.. 18/19? Tak, coś w tym guście) ~~ Z autobusu słychać było jakieś głosy. Nagle wyjawiła się z niego otyła postać o imieniu Sadie. Ubrana była w różowe spodenki i koszulkę w paski. Dziewczyna przez swoją masę zaklinowała się w autobusie, przez co nie mogła z niego wyjść. '''Sadie: Ałć! O rajku, zaklinowałam się! Pomocy!!! Na szczęście przyszedł ktoś jej z pomocą i wypchał z autobusu. Dziewczyna upadła prosto na głowę. Sadie: 'Ołł. O rajuśku, jestem na tym obozie przetrwania w mieście! Nie wierzę! Ty też to widzisz Katie?! ''Sadie uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na bok. Zapomniała jednak, że jej przyjaciółki nie ma w tym programie. Dotychczas wszystko robiły razem. Sadie zaczęła szlochać. '' '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Katie to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Jest jak siostra! Nie wiem czy przeżyję bez niej w tym programie! Kaaatie, tak mi ciebie braaak. ' Sadie wstała, otrzepała się, wytarła łzy chusteczką i czekała na pozostałych. Próbowała coś zobaczyć, ale w tle widniała tylko mgła. Trochę ją przeraził ten widok. Tymczasem kolejna z autobusu wysiadła wysoka dziewczyna imieniem Katie - znana jako kanonka. ''' Rozglądając się jej oczom ukazał się nikt inny jak Sadie. Katie: 'Sadie?!?! <33333 ''Podbiegła do niej, i zaczęła ją ściskać. 'Katie: '''Jiiiiiiip, nie wierzę, że serio jestem tu razem z tobą! <3 Umarłabym bez Ciebie! <3 ''Nagle w tle zaczęło lecieć Łi Kent Stap <3 i kamera zwróciła się w kierunku autobusu <3 Nagle muzyka została przerwana okrzykiem... 'Klementyna:'Który to już raz?! Wydałabyś jakąś nową piosenkę (please) 'Majli:'Japa tam <3 Nagle dało się usłyszeć dźwięk soczystego kopniaka <3 Sekundę po tym Klementyna wyleciała z autobusu i wpadła na te dwiie lesbo-psiapsióły <3 Olała je bezceremonialnie,wstała i podeszła do autobusu,z którego wyszła Majli <3 '''Majli:(rozglądając się po "okolicy")''Mogłam zostać w autobusie (please) '''Klementyna:'Mogłaś,ale wtedy byłabyś całkiem spłukana już 4ever <3 Majli:'Szat ap <3 Nie przypominaj <3 Pora odrobić całą fortunę przepuszczoną na kilku(nasto)dniową imprezkę z Niną i proces sądowy z jej sąsiadami <3 '''Klementyna:'A mówiłam,że 57 rapujących latynoskich tancerzy erotycznych sprawi,że ich cierpliwość się skończy (please) 'Majli:'Cicho <3 Ważne,że był fan <3 '''Klementyna:Widzę,że sporo czasu spędziłaś ostatnio na Angielskim z Joanną Krupą (please)' ' Majli:'Może tylko o kilka godzin za dużo <3 ''Nagle Katie i Sadie zaczęły im machać <3 'Klementyna:'Szkoda,że nie ma tutaj żadnych innych ludzi... 'Majli:'Oj,przynajmniej mamy spokój <3 Mogę się opalać <3 'Klementyna:'Emmm...zwróciłaś może uwagę na pogodę? (please) 'Majli:'Oj <3 Mała niedogodność <3 Wyjęła z torebki samoopalacz <3 'Majli:'Trzeba sobie radzić inaczej <3 Smaruj <3 Klementyna zaczęła wylewać na Majli litry samoopalacza <3 Nadal miały wszystkich w dupie <3 W tym czasie Sadie zaczęła mocno ściskać Katie. Aż się biedaczka popłakała ze wzruszenia. 'Sadie: '''Coo? Ty... tutaj? Ale... jak to...??? Jak to możliwe, że nie wpadłyśmy na siebie w autobusie? ''Sadie była zdziwiona. Chyba zapomniała, że przez cały czas w pojeździe spała, a ciało miała zakryte kocem. '''Sadie: Tak się cieszę, że jesteśmy tu razem! Łiii!!! Nie mogłabym przeżyć bez ciebie, naprawdę! Wygramy to razem! Sadie zaczęła się cieszyć. Spojrzała na Majli i Klementynę. Dziewczyny nie odmachały jej, przez co poczuła się trochę urażona. Sadie: Hejka. Powiedziała tylko w stronę dziewczyn, wyjęła jakąś poduszkę i wraz z Katie siadła na nią. Wyjęła z plecaka jakieś chipsy i zaczęła jeść patrząc na autobus. Poczęstowała chipsami Katie. Z autobusu właściwie wypadła Maggie, nie ogarniająca zbytnio co się dzieje. Maggie: 'OMG, jestem w Totalnej Porażce. <3 ''Zaczęła robić zdjęcia kalkulatorem. 'Maggie: '''OMG, Katie i Sadie z Totalnej Porażki. <3 ''Strzeliła im fotę. 'Maggie: '''OMG, Majli Sajrus i Klementyna <3. ''Im też strzeliła fotę. 'Maggie: '''Cześć wszystkim, rany, ale się podjarałam. Zawsze chciałam tu wystąpić, ale jak tylko tak mówiłam, to ktoś mnie zawsze kneblował w szafie i nie mogłam wyjść, dopóki nie minie doba. ;u; ''Nagle z autobusu dumnym i kobiecym krokiem, jednocześnie kręcąć tyłkiem, wyszła wypindrzona Levianne. Przystała na chwilę i popatrzyła na swoich rywali. Spojrzała na kartkę. 'Levianne: '''Emm...na pewno dobrze trafiłam? ''Zdziwiła się i szła dalej. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Umm...to mają być ci moi rywali? Lesbijskie, rushoffe BFFFFFFFFFFFLKI, twerkująca Hania i psychiczna dziewczyna z jakimś zaburzeniem robienia zdjęć? ''Spojrzała się w kamerę. ''Taa, chyba jednak będzie łatwo...''Oparła nogi o stolik czy coś. ;-; Szła dalej spoglądając na swoje rywalki, kiedy nagle Maggie pstryknęła jej zdjęcie, oślepiając ją fleszem. Levianne upadła na jedzące bekonowe chipsy Katie i Sadie. Zmarszczyła brwi. Zauważyła, że dziewczyny nie są najmądrzejsze, przez co uśmiechnęła się zawiadacko. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Hmmm...sojusz? ''Spojrzała się w kamerę. Wstała z kolan BFF i stanęła nad nimi z założonymi rękoma i zmarszconymi brwiami, czekając aż zacznie się dziać coś ciekawego. Potem rozległa się w tle piosenka Noł bojfriend i w hipsterskich okularach, hipsterskiej dżinsowej kurtce, hipsterskim krokiem i z hipsterską torbą z napisem "YOLO" z autobusu wyszła Vivian. '''Vivian: Lol... dzień dobry! Vivian rozejrzała się. Vivian: Jest mgła... jest SŁEEEEEEG! Zdziwił ją widok hipsterskiej hipsterki. Pomyślała sobie "Btw.Lol, kto to jest? Idk..." Maggie: 'Ooo. <3 ''Zauważyła nowo przybyłe osoby. Blondi w rushowej sukience, wyglądającą jak "White Window" oraz wyróżniającą się Vivian. Podeszła do niej. 'Maggie: '''Czeeeeść <3 Fajna torebka, widziałam ostatnio na jakiejś taniej wyprzedaży. :3 Fajnie tutaj, co nie? <3 ''Pokazała na groźną i agresywną mgłę, która dała jej klapsa w tyłek. Sadie wstała i pomachała do nowo przybyłych. 'Sadie: '''Hejka wszystkim! Może zatańczymy?! ''Zaproponowała, bo zaczęło robić się drętwo. Chciała z Katie rozkręcić imprezkę. Wyjęła z plecaka radio, które włączyła. Zaczęła tańczyć swój nieudolny taniec. Sadie uśmiechnęła się do Vivian. '''Sadie: O rety, jak ładnie wyglądasz! Gdzie kupiłaś tą kurtkę? Vivian obejrzała się w stronę Maggie. Vivian: No yolo! Oczywiście, że jest fajnie! A ten klimat! Lol! Prawię jak mój loft pod Bostonem! ;D Następnie zwróciła się do Sadie. Vivian: No LOL! Oczywiście! Vivian zaczęła tańczyć. Wyglądało to jakoś tak... Plik:Crazy-dance-gif-animation.gif Andrew wyszedł bachdzo grzeczni''e ''z autobusu. I zaczął gadać d''o siebie. '''Andrew: '''Nie zrób z siebie idioty... '''Levianne: '''Do kogo ty mówisz? Po za tym...już nim jesteś... ''Spojrzała się na niego dziwnie. Maggie włączyła się lampka czyt. alter-ego, zaczęła więc densić razem z Vivian. <3 Maggie: 'Dziewczynko, świetnie tańczysz. c; Muszę wziąć od ciebie parę lekcji, albo ty ode mnie. <3 ''Zaczęła tańczyć obok niej. 'Maggie: '''Oczywiście nie obejdzie się bez gry wstępnej, hyhyhyhy. <3 ''Zaczęła brechtać się jak koń i zaliczyła glebę. W tym momencie Vivian spojrzała na dziewczynę. '''Vivian: Lol! Wszystko w porządku? Vivian poszturchała ją patykiem, który wyjęła ze swojej hipsterskiej torby. Vivian: Yolo, żyjesz? Levianne zobaczyła, że inni zawiązują nowe przyjaźnie. Wprawdzie zależy jej tylko na forsie, ale chciała się dopasować, i znaleźć pare koleżanek do swojego sojuszu. Podeszła i zaczęła dziwnie tańczyć. Levianne: 'Lol, ale ekstra! left left ''Dziwnie się do nich uśmiechała podczas swojego tańca, przez co złamał jej się obcas w bucie i upadła. left 'Levianne: '''Walcie się, idiotki... ''Zezłoszczona wstała i odeszła. 'Andrew: '''No to jak wszyscy tańczą... ''Iii Andrew zaczął tańczyć mniej więcej tak... Plik:9fuyx5e.gif Przyszła Niang położyła walizki i stanęła wśród gromady. '''Niang: Hej.. Vivian skończyła tańczyć. Vivian: Lol... nie ma się co przemęczać! ^^ Vivian zwróciła się do reszty. Vivian: Yolo! Nie przedstawiłam się! Więc, jestę hipsterę o imieniu Vivian, ale możecie mi mówić Vivi! <3 Vivian pomachała tańczącym i nietańczącym osobą, które już zdążyły się pojawić. Vivian: Lol, a jak wam na imię? :) Maggie w końcu wstała. Długo leżała, bo ziemia stymulowała jej kręgosłup. Maggie: 'Nic mi nie jest, kochana... Jestem Selina. Vivi... Brzmi tak, hipstersko! Dla mnie mogłabyś być nawet taką hipsterską gwiazdeczką... ''Przejechała swoim palcem po wardze. 'Maggie: '''Nikt ci nie dorównuje w byciu bardziej hipsterską. A uwierz mi, znam się na ludziach, wielu już poznałam. A te twoje kocie, hipsterskie ruchy podczas tańca... ''Podeszła do niej i ją objęła. 'Maggie: '''Moja Najlepsza Hispterska Przyjaciółka ever. <3 ''Levianne zmarszczyła brwi, ponieważ bała się, że sojusze są już powoli nawiązywane, dlatego do jednego z nich też chciała dołączyć. Podbiegła do Maggie i Vivian i głosem wesołej gimbusiary powiedziała: 'Levianne: '''Ojej, ja jestem Levianne! Wszyscy na mnie mówią Levi, a ty jesteś Vivian, czyli Vivi! Jej, jak słodko ^^!!! ''Zaczęła skakać i klaskać jak Katie i Sadie. '''Vivian: Lol, jak miło poznać! ^^ Uśmiechnęła się i lekko próbowała rozluźnić ciasny i mocny uścisk Ma'GG'ie. Maggie zauważyła, że Vivi polubiła Levi, więc ona też ją polubiła. Maggie: 'Cześć, Levi! Jestem Selina, mi też cię miło poznać.. Wow, świetna figura! Niczym modelki, dziewczyno, co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Pędź do Top Model! ''Stanęła i złapała się za biodra. 'Maggie: '''No, no, no, zresztą widzę, że taka trochę z pazurem jesteś... Lubię takie dziewczyny... Można się z nimi dogadać, jak się chce oczywiście. ''Ostre, ale zalotne spojrzenie. '''Vivian: Lol! ^^ Szczęśliwa Vivian odetchnęła po tym jak odzyskała możliwość oddychania. Vivian: Miło mi poznać Levianne! ^^ Andrew: 'No a ja mam na imię Andrew... ''... Znowu zaczął gadać sam d''o siebie. '''Andrew: '''Po co ja się przedstawiam... I tak nikt mnie tu nie polubi... ''Rozpłakał się, naciągnął koszulkę na głowę i się gdzieś schował. Maggie zaobserwowała płaczącego Andrew. 'Maggie: '''Coś z tym koleszką jest nie tak... Pobiegłabym go pocieszyć, ale to zdecydowanie nie mój gust. ''Machnęła zalotnie ręką. 'Maggie: '''Kiedy się już wszyscy zapoznamy... Co wy na to, aby zrobić jakąś imprezkę? Hm? c; Na pewno będziemy się dobrze bawić. c; ''Spojrzała się na Levi i Vivi pytająco, mając nadzieję, że się zgodzą. Chciała je wytarmosić jak Reksio szynkę. Tymczasem z autobusu zaczął wychodzić kolejny uczestnik. Z zamkniętymi oczami powolnym krokiem schodził ze schodków w autobusie. '''Tyrone: Moje oczy, nigdy nie widziałem takiej starej prukwy za kierownicą. Kierowca rzuciła w niego starym papciem, który miała obok. Spowodowało to wywrotkę Tyrone'a poza próg autobusu. Otworzył oczy. Tyrone: Yo. Jak się macie ? Czuje się... Zauważył mgłę do okoła i nieco się przestraszył, przełykając ślinę. Tyrone: Nieważne. Jestem Tyrone. Rzucił do obecnych i stanął gdzieś tam obok. ;u; Levianne uważnie przyglądała się pozostałym uczestnikom, a szczególnie Katie i Sadie. Levianne: 'Dzięki Maggie. Super! A co sądzicie o zaproszeniu na nią Katie i Sadie? <3 '''Maggie: '''Jeśli tylko chcesz, to możemy je zaprosić! A co o tym sądzisz, Vivi? ''Szturchnęła ją łokciem i zalotnie się wpatrywała. '''Maggie: '''Levi, a tak poza tym... Chodzisz z kimś, tak poza programem? Nie jest mu przykro, że go zostawiłaś i tu uczestniczysz? c; '''Vivian: No YOLO! Oczywiście, że tak Maggs! <3 Levianne: 'Noo..szukam chłopaka... ''Spojrzała na jedynego chłopaka, czyli dziwnie rapującego Tyrone'a. W tym czasie Sadie wstała z poduszki i podeszła do Levianne. Usłyszała, że dziewczyna rozmawia na jej temat, bo stały całkiem blisko siebie, a poza tym Sadie miała dobry słuch. 'Sadie: '''Siemkaaa! Mówiłaś coś o mnie? Tak w ogóle jestem Sadie. ''Sadie uśmiechnęła się i czekała na odpowiedź dziewczyny. Zrobiło jej się zimno, więc zarzuciła na siebie kurtkę z podobizną Katie. Andrew się rozchmurzył wstał, i podoszedł do reszty. 'Andrew: '''Czy ktoś coś mówił o imprezie? Bo jeśli tak to chętnie bym poszedł... ''Maggie się nie uradowała, że Andrew się wtrąca... To miała być JEJ impreza i dziewczyn. Szczególnie, że nie chciała, aby jakiś chłopak jej odbierał zdobycze. 'Maggie: '''Taaak... Chciałbyś przyjść? ''Powiedziała niechętnie, ale nie dała po sobie tego poznać. 'Maggie: '''Leviii... moja biedna, nie zakochałaś się nigdy? To takie super uczucie! ;c '''Levianne: '''Ja? Ja nigdy nie zaznałam uczucia miłości... :c '''Levianne(Pz): '''Oczywiście kłamię. ''Zmarszczyła brwi po raz 69 w tym odcinku. 'Levianne: '''Taa...Aa, a jestem Levianne, ale możesz mi mówić Levi ^^. ''Wyciągnęła rękę do Sejdi. Sadie uściskała jej dłoń. Usłyszała o imprezie. Imprezka? Ona jest za fajna żeby się tam nie pojawić! 'Sadie: '''Super Levi! A o jakiej imprezie jest mowa? Bo wiesz... ja z Katie chętnie byśmy się trochę pobawiły! ''Sadie zaczęła wyginąć swoje ciało i uśmiechnęła się do ferajny. Selina... Maggie dostała wkurwa, bo chciała jedynie się zabawić z Levi i Vivi. Nie potrzeba jej więcej ferajny. Tym bardziej członków. 'Maggie: '''No pewnie, kochana! Musisz się pojawić z twoją psiapsi na imprezce! Tylko przynieście swoje żarcie, bo nie chcemy swojego marnować. ^^ ''Zaczęła się śmiać. 'Maggie w myślach: '(GIŃ TY SUKO NIKT CIĘ TU NIE PROSIŁ PIZDO JEDNA SPADAJ STĄD NIE ZABIERZESZ MI VIVI I LEVI O NIE UMRZESZ I SFAJCZYSZ SIĘ W SMOLE W PIEKLE LUCYFER CIE ZGWAŁCI I ZAKOPIE TWOJE ZWLOKI W KATIE HAHAAHHAHAHAA) Sadie ucieszyła się, że Maggie pozwoliła zjawić się im na imprezce. Nagle temperatura niespodziewanie wzrosła. Sadie zaczęło robić się gorąco. Ściągnęła kurtkę i resztę ubrań tak, że została w samym różowiutkim bikini. '''Sadie: Ale tu gorąco! Posmaruje mi ktoś plecy? Wyciągnęła z plecaka olejek do opalenia, usiadła obok Katie, której też podała jeden olejek i czekała na ochotnika. Levianne: 'Nooo.... ''Patrzyła się na innych uczestników. Każdy był zajęty. Tyrone rapował, Majli twerkowała, a Maggie - po prostu się nie kontrolowała. <3 Wyszło na to, że niestety to ona będzie musiała smarować tłustym kremem tłuste plecy Sadie, aby były jeszcze bardziej tłuste. Tłuuuusto! <3 'Levianne: '''No to...Maggie, może ty? ''Ostatecznie podjęła inną decyzję. Maggie schyliła się do Levi i szepnęła do niej. 'Maggie: '''Nie mam zamiaru dotykać tego tłustego bawoła... Ale dobra. ''Maggie wyjęła majonez i zaczęła smarować Sadie i Katie. <3 'Maggie: '''No to co tam dziewczyny? Jak wam mija tu czas? Mam nadzieję, że fajnie. ^^ ''Plecy Sadie stały się tłustą kanapką z krowy z majonezem. Maggie szukała psa, który by ją zjadł. Sadie była ucieszona, że ktoś chciał posmarować jej plecy, jednak poczuła jakiś smród. 'Sadie: '''Fuuj... Co tak śmierdzi? ''Sadie zrobiła minę w stylu nie ogarniającej co się dzieje Lindsay. '''Sadie: Bardzo ci dziękuję MADDIE za posmarowanie mi i Katie pleców. Jesteś bardzo miła! Sadie uśmiechnęła się i trochę odsunęła się od dziewczyny. '' '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Wow! Tu jest tak wspaniale! Nie wiedziałam, że tu tak będzie. Najpierw okazało się, że Sadie również występuje w tym programie! Teraz wszyscy mnie lubią, każdy mnie zaprasza na impreze i smaruje mi plecy. Łiii!' Levi była znudzona gadaniem ze swoimi nowymi BFFFFFLKAMI. Czekała, aż z autobusu wyjdzie nowy uczestnik. Oczywiście, tak się stało. Wysiadł Shawn. Shawn: Wow, ale mgła. Zauważył coś w mgle. Myślał, że to zooombie ^^ Shawn: Cholera! Wysiadł z autobusu i wyrwał jakąś lampę. Miał już uderzyć tę osobę, ale zauważył, że to... Levianne. Shawn (pokój zwierzeń): Pierwszy dzień i już prawie kogoś zabiłem... ale ona wyglądała jak zombie! Onieśmielony odezwał się do dziewicy. Shawn: Oh, wybacz, taki nawyk. Jestem Shawn. Za nim wyszła Marta, albo nie do końca, bo się zaklinowała przez jej wielkie walizki. Marta: 'No co jest z tym dziadostwem?! ''Próbowała wyjąć walizki sama, ale po chwili zrezygnowała. '' '''Marta: '''Phi, jeszcze mi powiedzą że to moja wina. (please) ''Stanęła jak gdyby nigdy nic przed autobusem, a jej walizki nadal torowały wyjście z pojazdu. 'Marta: '''No, kogo my tu mamy? ''Rozejrzała się wokół patrząc na całą grupę. 'Marta: '...Ech, sami wariaci. ;u; Na miejscu pojawiła się Selene. Rozejrzała się wkoło i zmierzyła zimnym spojrzeniem zgromadzonych. Mój Boże. To jej konkurencja? Pokiwała głową z niedowierzaniem. Przystanęła obok grupki osób. '''Selene: Uhm...hej. Rzuciła krótko na przywitanie, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko. Selene: Jestem Selene. Dla mniejszych i większych formalności. Zachowując jednocześnie kulturę... Selene (PZ): ...mimo, że wyglądacie w 99% jak zgraja niedorobów. Whatever. Niang wyjęła sobie jakąś gazetke i otworzyła na jakieś stronie. (PZ Niang): Trzeba się jakoś w tej grze postarać! Rozejrzała się dookoła i dostrzegła Levianne. Niang: HEJ! Krzyknęła głósno w jej strone i pomachała z mega wynudzonym uśmiechem. Levianne: 'Jak leziesz ty pier....niczku. <3 ''Chciała przeklnąć, ale zauważyła że to chłopak. Pomyślała, że jest bogaty, więc może się z nim przespać. Wprawdzie był też Tyrone, ale jej nie odpowiadał. Zgadza się - Levi jest nie tylko oszustką, ale jest wybredna. Liczyła po cichu, że tajemniczy chłopak jest bogaczem, ponieważ jeśli nie znajdzie się inny chłopak z wyższych sfer - przecież nie zostanie lesbijką! Za dużo ich będzie po Katie i Sadie. (please) (palm) <3333333 Zauważyła, że woła ją jakaś dziewczyna, więc jej odpowiedziała. 'Levianne: '''Hej! ''Zaczęła spoglądać na Shawn'a. Jako, że Selene poczuła się zignorowana, wzruszyła jedynie lekko ramionami. Kątem oka dostrzegła inną dziewczynę (Martę), która chyba także nie była zadowolona z tego z jaką ekipą ma do czynienia. '''Selene: I pomyśleć, że mogłam dalej siedzieć w domu... Mruknęła do siebie. Wyciągnęła swój notatnik i zaczęła coś w nim pisać. Niang przeleciała wzrokiem po Levianne. Niang: Nie złe buty, ciekawe na ile ci się tutaj przydadzą. Czyżby szykowała się jakaś impreza? Nie mogła się doczekać żeby się rozerwać. Znudzona Selene zerknęła na innych zza notatnika. Selene (PZ): Dokładne opisywania jak miałabym ochotę oglądać ich zwłoki jest raczej normalne, nie? Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Selene(PZ): ...nie? Jestem już chyba ładnie zdesperowana. Sadie nadal czuła smród, więc odsunęła koc na którym siedziała Katie jeszcze dalej, dzięki czemu Katie razem z nią się oddaliła. Sadie: Coś mi tu śmierdzi... Ty też to czujesz, Katie? Sadie zaczęła się rozglądać. Sadie: 'Jakiś taki znajomy zapach... Ech, no nieważne. ''Sadie trochę zirytowana zapachem pozostała trochę dalej od ferajny, ale tylko trochę. Złapała się za plecy i na jej ręcę widniało coś białego. Bała się tego dotknąć. 'Sadie: '''Fuuj, Katie patrz! To sperma Maggie! Ona to on? Zaczekaj... Już wszystko rozumiem... Ten koleś jest tranwestytą i się w nas zakochał! ''Sadie postanowiła nie zbliżać się do - w jej mniemaniu - transwestyty, który - w jej mniemaniu - ubrudził jej plecy swoją spermą. '' ''Niang gapiła się na zamulającą Levianne. Selene spojrzała zażenowana na Sadie. Schowała swój niewielki notatnik do kieszeni i podeszła do Marty. Ona wydawała jej się tu jedyną normalną. Póki co. '''Selene: Zacny cyrk nam zgotowano, nie? Rzuciła nieco od niechcenia i spojrzała przed siebie z założonymi rękoma. Marta: 'Phi, i to jeszcze jaki! Dziwię się czemu takich typów w tym kraju jeszcze nie wyrzucili do psychiatryka! ''Spojrzała uważnie na Selene. '''Marta: '''Mam nadzieję, że ty przynajmniej nie należysz do tych dziwnych. ;u; ''' Selene zerknęła na dziewczynę unosząc brew ku górze. Selene: Gdybym była, zapewne już dawno tarzałabym się w majonezie i myślała, że każdy to transwestyta pomieszany z seksualnym dewiantem, którego mogłabym zgwałcić w krzakach obok. Machnęła ręką. Selene: Nie, dzięki... W międzyczasie Niang cały czas oczekiwała na odpowiedź Levianne, która wpatrywała się w Shawn'a. Levianne jednak po paru minutach się otrząsnęła. Levianne: '....CO? GDZIE? JAK? ... '''Levianne: '''Aaa, tak. Chcesz dołączyć? Wprawdzie to jakby nie ja jestem jej organizatorką, ale spytam się pozostałych dziewczyn o zgodę. ''Mrugnęła do niej prawym okiem. '''Levianne: '''A właśnie, buty to klasyczne pumpsy od Christiana Loubutina, wiesz, te marki... left ''Selene z niedowierzaniem popatrzyła na pannę Leviatan vel.Levi vel. Evil-Debil. '' '''Selene (PZ): No nie, no po prostu no nie. Boże czy Ty to widzisz?! Levianne zauważyła, że SELENE się na nią dziwnie japi, więc przybrała zdziwioną minę. left Maggie wciąż pod wcieleniem Seliny, zauważyła powabną pastel-gothkę piękność. Od razu do niej podeszła w równie powabnym stylu. Maggie: 'Och, witaj! Jeszcze się nie znamy... Jestem Selina! ''Obczaiła ją. 'Maggie: '''Kurczę, podoba mi się strasznie twój styl! Kocham, kiedy ktoś jest oryginalny. Pasuje ci to! ''Uśmiechnęła się do niej... Może ona w ogóle zauważy, że jej się podoba? xD '''Selene: Uhm, siemka. Odparła nieco zaskoczona. Selene: 'Cóóż...dzięki. Selina...praktycznie mamy tak samo na imię. Ciekawie. ''Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Z dachu autobusu wyskoczyła T'Ji. Jako jedyna nie jechała w środku autobusu, a na jego dachu. xd '''T'Ji: Ojej! <3 Ile ludzi! <3 Skakała ze szczęścia, aż jej się mokro zrobiło. xD T'Ji: 'Hihi Ale T'Ji będzie Ninją! ^^ ''Wskoczyła na drzewo, gdzie się zaszyła i wpatrywała się na Niang. '''T'Ji: '''Dzikuska. *-* '''Niang: Dzięki. <3 Uściskała Levianne po czym dostrzegła kogoś na drzewie. Niang: Hmmm.. Oparła się o drzewo przez co ruszyła nim i T'Ji z niego spadła. <3 Niang: Trzeba przygotować się na imprezke! Pomogła wstać T'Ji i pogrzebała przez chwile w swojej torbie. Niang: Ktoś ma ochote? <3 Levi podeszła do Niang. Levianne: 'Noo...Tym miały się zająć bodajże Sadie, Vivian i Maggie. Ja też chyba mam dodać coś od siebie... '''Maggie: '''Hm? Podobne imiona? A jak masz na imię, kochana? Selena? Seline? ''Zaczęła wymyślać. 'Maggie: '''Faktycznie ciekawe. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałam nikogo, kto mógłby mieć podobne imię do mojego... ''Już chciała powiedzieć, że to "przeznaczenie", ale wiedziała, że tylko ją wtedy spławi. 'Maggie: '''No cóż, liczę, że się zaprzyjaźnimy i będzie nam się dobrze razem współpracowało! ''Zrobiła jakąś pozę, opierają rękę na biodrze. Selene zerknęła podejrzliwie na dziewczynę. '''Selene: Uh. Przecież się przedstawiałam. Przewróciła oczyma. Selene: Jestem Selene... Mruknęła nieco podirytowana. Niang uniosła brew. Niang: Kim są Sadie, Vivan i Maggie? Chętnie bym je poznała. <3 Levianne: 'Ech...''Westchnęła. Vivian - wkurzająca hipsterka, Sadie - tłusta lesbijka, a Maggie - wariatka z rozdwojeniem jaźni. Emm...tak to właśnie jest, hehe? Tylko im nie mów! 'Maggie: '''Serio? Och, wybacz, musiałam nie usłyszeć. Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie denerwujesz? Czasem po prostu mam takiego "zawiasa" i nie wiem co się wokół mnie dzieje tzw. wyłączam się i odpływam. c: ''Przestraszyła się, że zraziła wobec siebie Selene. 'Maggie: '''Zresztą, co sądzisz o innych? Co sądzisz o mnie? Chcesz przyjść później na naszą imprezę? Będzie fajnie, to taka impreza w celu zacieśnienia więzów między nami. :3 ''Liczyła, że się zgodzi. Sadie natomiast nadal siedziała gdzieś z boku i wraz z Katie obgadywały innych. Sadie beczała, że jej plecy ubrudzone są spermą, która okazała się być majonezem. Była rozżalona i zajebała z walizki Maggie wodę mineralną, którą oblała swoje plecy. 'Sadie: '''Uff, nareszcie jestem czysta! A ty szajbusie... A masz! ''Sadie zdzieliła Maggie parę razy torebkom i uciekła od niego na bezpieczną odległość. Nadal była zła. Spojrzała na innych i nie do końca wiedziała co się dzieje. thumb|left|400px Selene starała się nadążyć za Maggie. Gdy ta skończyła, gothka westchnęła cicho. '''Selene: Nie mogę nic o Tobie sądzić...dopiero się poznałyśmy. Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. Selene: Impreza? Mogę się wkręcić tylko w celu integracyjnym. Levianne zauważyła, że Maggie próbuje wkręcić Selene w imprezkę, więc podeszła do niej, i pociągnęła ja za ramię. Levianne(Szept): 'Po co chcesz zapraszać Selene? ''T'Ji spojrzała na Niang, a raczej na to co trzymała. 'T'Ji: '''Love You! *-* ''Zabrała jej strzykawkę i wbiła sobie w żyły. '''T'Ji: **-** Maggie: 'Levi, kochana, spójrz! Selene jest super, o co ci chodzi? Jeśli masz coś do tego, żeby jej nie było, to masz problem również do mnie, bo ja chcę żeby była! ''Stanęła po stronie Selene, mając nadzieję, że zbliża się coraz bliżej swojej bazy, którą bardzo chce zaliczyć. '''Maggie: '''Musisz ją tylko poznać, ona naprawdę jest fajna. Nie możesz się od niej od tak odcinać i dystansować. Nie bądź zawistną kobietą! '''Levianne: '''Nooo....może masz rację... '''Levianne(Pz): '''Pfff...Taa, i co jeszcze? ''Sadie zdziwiła się, że Maggie ją olewa. Rozbolała ją głowa. '' '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Ta Maggie... albo raczej ten Maggin to strasznie dziwny typek. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego! Trochę przeraża mnie ta okolica, ale póki jestem z Katie nic mi nie grozi. Maggie odwróciła się do Sadie. W sumie... nie była aż taka zła. Miała krągłe kształy, jest się do czego przytulić. Maggie: 'Sadie! Kochana! Chodź na chwilkę! <3 ''Właściwie to sama przyszła. 'Maggie: '''Słuchaj, nie mogę się doczekać tej imprezy <3. W ogóle to masz fajne spodenki, no i bluzkę... A jakiego koloru masz bieliznę? Wiesz, trzeba nosić dopasowaną do koloru ubrania, jeśli chcesz się komuś podobać. c; '''Maggie '(pokój zwierzeń): Dla mnie może chodzić nawet na golasa... I tak bym ją brała. c; Sadie gdzieś poszła, a Levianne zrobiło się nudno. Zauważyła czarnoskórą wariatkę wymachującą strzykawką siedząca na drzewie, więc do niej podeszła. Czyżby kolejna osoba do sojuszu Levianne? '''Levianne: Hej, jestem Levianne, a ty? Sadie trochę zaskoczyło pytanie Maggie, ale nie zauważyła w nim nic dziwnego. Sadie: Mam różową bieliznę! A po co ci to wiedzieć? Hehe. Sadie zaczęła skakać po łące i zbierać kwiatki. Oczom Maggie ukazała się piękna bogini przyrody. Sadie spojrzała na nadchodzącą tęczę i uśmiechnęła się do Maggie. Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Drama: Locked Terror